


Medb Headcanons

by jesswritesimagines



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Multi, Reader-Insert, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 10:56:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19424554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesswritesimagines/pseuds/jesswritesimagines
Summary: Headcanons involving Medb x Reader. Includes platonic and romantic, and female, male, and nonbinary reader





	Medb Headcanons

\- she’s surprisingly chill when you come out to her as ace

\- given her personality and the legends surrounding her, you’d expected her to be upset, frankly. but Mebd doesn’t mind - you’re not just Master and Servant, you’re lovers, and part of that is being able to compromise

\- if you’re sex-repulsed, Mebd would never expect you to do anything that makes you uncomfortable. the two of you come up with a system, and your relationship becomes somewhat open, in that Mebd will take men to bed whenever she feels the need. other than that, she’s completely loyal to you, and your relationship remains as strong as ever

\- if you’re not sex-repulsed and you’re willing to have sex to please her, Mebd will feel honored. you don’t get any pleasure from sex, yet you’re willing to lavish her anyways? she pays you back handsomely - pretty much anything you could ever hope to buy, she’ll buy for you with her mountains of treasure. it’s one of the ways she shows how much she appreciates you


End file.
